Dallas
by missbrewster
Summary: What will happen when The BAU girls bump into some COWBOYS!


Hope you like it!

I do not own Criminal Minds! :) xx

"It's boiling in here!" moaned JJ as Morgan drove the SUV through the deserted roads of Texas.

"Look we'll stop off at the next garage if you stop moaning!" offered Morgan, annoyance seeping through his words.

"Can you guys just shut up the quarreling!" complained Prentiss "You're doing my head in!"

Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Reid had been sent to look at the latest crime scene for a case they were working on in  
Dallas but the journey had sent them out of town and now they were lost! The agents had made it to the crime scene  
just fine so Morgan couldn't work out how he had got lost on the way back. It was boiling outside and even warmer  
inside the SUV. On the way back from the scene the air conditioning had packed in leaving them to fry. JJ and Prentiss  
had taken off their suit Jackets to try and keep cooler but it hadn't worked.

"Morgan?" questioned Reid nervously "Maybe we should pullover and ask for directions"

"Look Kid" replied Morgan "If we stop now we won't be back till ten and then Hotch will have a go at us because  
we're late"

"We'll probably get back past ten at this rate anyway!" grumbled JJ

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the front of a car followed by a cloud of smoke from the bonnet.

"Crap" Muttered Morgan under his breath as the car came to a halt. He stepped out and walked towards the bonnet.

"It's overheated!" stated Morgan looking into the car's engine"

"Well that's just great!" complained JJ "We're never gonna get back now!"

"Is there any phone signal out here?" asked Reid

"No" replied Prentiss lifting her phone into the air "Nothing"

"We need to look for someone" stated Reid "It's not safe to stay out here in the sun like this. Anyway we need to get  
in contact with the guys back in Dallas!"

"Ok" mumbled Morgan "JJ and Prentiss, go and look for someone but don't go to far!"

"Cool" called back Prentiss

"And come back if you find someone!"

"Well this is just great!" muttered JJ as she and Prentiss wondered down a dusty, deserted lane "No water, No contact and  
now the car doesn't work!"

"Look JJ! You need to stop complaining and start helping or we're never gonna get outta here!"

JJ looked at Prentiss "Sorry, I guess the heat's just getting to me"

"I understand, just look out for someone who can help"

About half a mile down the road Emily and JJ came upon a large wooden gate.

"Do you think we should tell the boys?" asked Prentiss

"lets check it out first!" replied JJ

The two women climbed over the gate and walked up the long gravel path on the other side, soon they came to a  
big wooden house surrounded by fields of cattle with three big barns. Prentiss knocked on the door to the house  
but no one answered. As the pair were leaving a man appeared from behind the house.

"Can I help you with something ladies?" asked the man in a charming tone.

"Oh thank god" mumbled JJ

"Our car's broken down and we need some help" Prentiss told him.

The man came out from behind the house and the ladies realized that much to their delight he was a COWBOY!"  
The man was followed by 3 other men each wearing cowboy boots and hats.

"If you ladies want you can come inside" offered one of the men signaling to the house

JJ was about to take up the offer when Emily pulled her back.

"Thank you for the offer but we have some friends that are back at the car and we really should go and get them"

JJ scowled at Emily

"That's fine darlin'" spoke up one of the other cowboys "You come with me and we'll go get your friends"

The man led Emily to a big truck typical cowboy style, whilst the others took JJ inside.

"Where are your friends then?" asked the man

"About half a mile down the road"replied Prentiss as the man started up the car.

When they approached the gate the man got out the car and pulled it open.

"Which way?" he asked signaling to the road.

"Left" came her reply

JJ was in heaven! There she was, sitting on a couch drinking diet cola surrounded by cowboys and very good looking  
cowboys at that.

"So what's your name Darlin'?" asked one of the cowboys

"Jennifer" came JJ's dreamy reply "But you can call me JJ"

"Well hi JJ! My name's Freddy and these are Toby and Joel" The two men lifted their hands in a greeting as Freddy  
said their names. "So where you come from"

"Oh, I live in DC we're here on business"

"Here?" questioned Joel

"Well in Dallas" corrected JJ

"What d'ya do?" asked Toby

"I work for the behavioral analysis Unit of the FBI! We're helping to solve some murders in the area"

"Sounds dangerous" spoke up Freddy

"It has it's risks but hey, what job doesn't?" Freddy smiled at JJ's laid back attitude

"So are you married JJ?"

"Sorry Boys but yes" came JJ's reply "Though I have to say you're all very good looking and my friend back there  
hasn't got anyone!"

"Why thank you JJ we try our best!"

JJ smiled again thinking of the boys back at the car.

"They should be back by now!" complained Morgan as he studied the engine again for about the 20th time in half  
an hour.

"Maybe they found some help"supplied Reid

"Well they'd better come back and tell us if they have" grumbled the other man, Shutting the bonnet.

As Reid turned to face Morgan he heard a sound from down the road.

"Look Morgan" he shouted "A car!"

"Here they are" stated Prentiss to the man sitting next to her.

"These are your friends?" the cowboy asked "You never told me they were men!"

"You never asked!" she exclaimed "You're a complete stranger! I don't even know your name! I'm not about to tell  
you everything about myself!"

"Sorry" the man Apologized "My name's Chris. What's yours?"

"Emily" Prentiss snapped as she climbed out the car.

"Nice of you to make an appearance!" moaned Morgan as he saw Emily emerge from the vehicle.

"I came here as soon as we found someone" retorted Prentiss "At least I came back!"

"Where's JJ?" asked Reid a slight edge to his voice.

"She wanted to stay behind with the other cowboys" replied Prentiss "To be honest with you I'm not sure whether  
it's hotter with them or outside!"

Morgan shook his head at his friends comment.

"Do you have a phone?" Reid questioned

"No but we can get you all back to where you need to be in the truck"

Reid thought about it for a moment. "Ok but we should see if we can fix it first"

"Are you joking Reid?" laughed Morgan tiredly "This thing is beyond being fixed!"

He signaled to the smoking car.

"Look guys get in the car!" spoke up Prentiss climbing back into the truck "If we don't get back quickly JJ might die  
of heat exhaustion!"

"So when do you think the others will be back?" asked JJ as she sipped on her ice cold diet coke.

"How far down the road were they?" questioned Joel

"about half a mile" answered JJ

"Probably in the next five minutes then"

As soon as Joel had finished his sentence the door swung open and four people walked in.

"Hey guys!" cheered JJ

"Nice of you to come and get us" grumbled Morgan

"Jolly as ever" retorted JJ sarcastically

"So when do you think we'll be able to get back to Dallas?" asked Morgan

"We can take you down tomorrow!" supplied Toby

"Tomorrow?" gasped Morgan in disbelief

"Sound good to me!" chirped the girls a gleeful look in their eyes.

"So boys" scoffed JJ "You all look in pretty good shape! Got any cool moves to show us?"

"Depends what you mean by cool moves!" remarked Freddy

"Anything will do!" quipped JJ

"Preferably something really hot!" teased Prentiss

Morgans head spun round at her comment.

"Come on Prentiss! You don't need cowboys to do awesome things when you got me!" mocked Morgan

"But you have to admit it these guys are pretty fit" defended Prentiss

Morgan's face angered at the comment.

"So I'm not good enough anymore Princess?"

"You know I love you Derek but there are other gorgeous men on this planet!"

"I could beat these guys anytime" challenged Morgan

"Ok then!" spoke up JJ "We'll have a competition to see who's the best!"

"Good Idea Jayje!" remarked Prentiss "Morgan and Reid versus two of our cowboy friends!"

"We could beat all of them!" insisted Morgan

"Ok" confirmed Prentiss "You and Reid versus Toby, Joel, Freddy and Chris"

"Deal" declared Morgan

Reids face visibly paled at Morgans preposition.

"Uh I don't think I'm really the cowboy material"

"Don't worry kid! You've got me on your side!"

"So what Kinda competition are we talking about?" asked Freddy steering the attention of the two ladies away from  
Morgan

The two girls thought for a moment before answering.

"A running race!"

Reids face visibly paled at the thought of having to out run cowboys.

"That's unfair!" he whined trying to get out of the race.

"What's unfair?" asked Prentiss, turning to face Reid

"I'm not really the running material" came Spencers Whispered reply.

"Don't be stupid Reid"snapped Morgan "It won't take much to beat these guys!"

"Where do you think Reid, JJ , Morgan and Prentiss are?" asked Aaron Hotchner as David Rossi passed him on his  
way to see the local police chief.

"Have they not got back yet?" questioned Rossi

"No, where do you think the could be?"

"The guys house was a long way out, Texas roads can be littered with back lanes to get lost in"

"Great!" muttered Hotch "I'll get Garcia to check their cells"

"Ok Hotch! watch out for cowboys!" David Rossi smiled to himself as he picked up his cup of coffee and left.

A strange silence hung in the air as the boys lined up at the starting line. They were to race 3 miles down the road  
outside the ranch. JJ was at the start and Prentiss at the end. It was hot outside so the men were aloud to take 3 bottles  
of water with them and they were aloud to take their shirts off! That factor was more to the ladies satisfaction though!

"Are you ready!" shouted JJ across the road

"On your marks  
get set  
go!"

The men flew like darts as soon as JJ said go but they were so busy that they didn't notice the black 4x4 coming back  
down the road and pulling into the ranch.

"Come on!" Came Prentiss' voice from inside the vehicle "Lets go!"

*** Plane home ***

The team sat together on the way home from Dallas which was rather unusual for the flight of the time  
all they would want to do was sit back and relax, to unwind after another difficult case. But not today. The case had  
been eventful, they had caught the unsub before he had killed anyone else. Even Hotch was in high spirits, but the  
main reason they had all sat together was so that they could hear about the COWBOYS!"

A live stream fed to Garcia's lair as JJ began the story. She wouldn't want to miss any of this!

They all sat there in utter silence as JJ told the story, Prentiss adding bits in on the odd occasion, until she began  
the running race part. Morgan stood up, his face turning slightly red, before excusing himself from the group, Reid  
followed shortly after.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Rossi turning to look at the two men who had just sat down on the other side of  
the plane.

"I Dunno!" shrugged JJ

"Maybe it's about the fact that they challenged the super fit cowboys to a race and whilst they were gone we drove  
off without them!" supplied Prentiss

"Could be!" offered JJ

"So what happed when you left?" came Garcia's voice from the computer screen.

***Texas***

"When do you think they'll realize we're gone?" asked JJ excitedly, looking out for the men as they drove out of the  
entrance to the ranch.

"Not till they come back after finding I'm not at the finish!" exclaimed Prentiss, Giggling

"Hurry up and get back to the station before they get there!"

Half way through the race and Derek Morgan was leading! The cowboys were jogging together 15m behind and Spencer  
Reid had stopped at a tree to stop himself from collapsing. It was boiling hot and they were all sweating when they  
came to the abandoned finish.

"Where's Emily?" asked Reid as he crawled up to Derek Morgan panting like a dog.

"I don't know" came his reply. Then he saw the piece if paper on the ground.

'Hope you had a nice run :)' it read.

Dereks face grew red as he realized what the women had done.

"Do you have a vehicle?" he asked Joel

"Yeah, do ya want me to go get it?"

"No need" came Dereks tired voice "The girls have taken it to Dallas!"

*** Plane ***

"OOOO top quality!" chirped Garcia as JJ finished the story "Wish I was there!"

"Oh you do!" assured Prentiss

"Yeah of course!" grunted Morgan "I hate Cowboys!"

JJ gasped at his comment.

"I LOVE cowboys!"

-  
Hope you like it!

Plz review! :) xxx


End file.
